Continuation after the kid Buu saga
by CorruptedHero
Summary: it takes place some time after the Kid Buu saga and has all the main characters in. its about a 16 yr old teenager who ocmes from a parallel world and needs goku's help to defeat evil clones of the Z fighters who have started to attack his world.
1. Chapter 1: A new beginning

(Just to let you know that i'm not perfect and that if I have made any mistake then please don't hesitate to contact me so I can correct it. thank you. I would also find it helpful if you could review my story as I'm new at this and I'm not sure what, you as the reader would want to read about. thanks again)

**Chapter 1: A New beginning**

All was well in the world of DBZ. The Z fighters had gathered together at Capsule Corporation to celebrate New Year's Day. It had been a year since kid Buu had been defeated and the warriors had slowly slipped into the reigning peace. Only Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo looked like they had been training regularly as it was quite noticeable from their power levels despite the fact that they were masking their power.

There was a joyous mood among the fighters and their family as they celebrated the New Year. They were all there except for Tien, chaitzou, Gohan and Videl. Krillin was there with #18 and Marron. They were mingling with the close friends, #18 still nagging relentlessly over Krillin's hairstyle. Yamcha was there with Puar. He was dressed casually, a boyish grin hanging off his face. Oolong was to be found with Master Roshi in the corner, looking over the new copy of 'Busty Blondes' with regular upward glances whenever Bulma walked past with her short skirt. The laughter of Trunks and Goten could be heard as they ran around the spacious room. The pair was inseparable and they each had a plate loaded with food. Goku was there which wasn't surprising as the one thing he loved more than a good fight was food. This was mainly due to the fact that he was a saiyan. Piccolo stood in the middle, not hostile but indifferently as he was unsure how he should behave at an occasion such as this. He could've remained in the lookout but Dende had kicked him out, telling him that he needed to 'get out more'. He was satisfied enough by eating his food and talking with Goku as they reminisced about olden times.

'It seems like an age when we were enemies' Goku said.

'It seems like an age when we were equals. Now you would completely dominate me in an fight' Piccolo replied with forethought.

'You know that's not true Piccolo. I'm sure you could survive five minutes' Goku laughed whilst still shoving food down to his bottomless stomach.

The Ox King was there with Chi-Chi, his carefree manner adding to the light mood. Chi-chi was with Bulma, the ever gracious hostess as they chatted over latest gossips and the everyday chores of being a wife, occasionally scolding Goten for misbehaving. However even hi-Chi couldn't stay mad at such a happy party.

Vegeta stood proud in the room, his face haughty, which didn't reflect his inner feelings. He had mellowed somewhat to his family and was fiercely protective over them. But he wouldn't admit it. He was the prince of all Saiyans. He grumbled over Bulma, who had forced him to attend this mundane and boring party. The only good thing was the food, he thought, tearing into the cake. Bulma stopped walking and glanced at her husband. Her eyes softened over her love. Sure, Vegeta acted like an arrogant, uncaring, stuck up man but she knew he had changed from the rash prince that she had met so many years ago.

The fighters turned in unison as they detected familiar Ki signatures.

'Hey, it looks like Tien and Chaitzou are here' Yamcha called.

'That's great!' Goku exclaimed. 'I haven't seen those two in a while'. The door opened and the two close friends walked in.

'Hey guys, it's been too long'.

'Too right'. Yamcha replied. 'You may be ugly but that doesn't give you an excuse to show your face'. The two squared off but broke into laughter and embraced. Even Vegeta allowed himself a smirk. Now insults, he could enjoy. Everyone laughed and the party became even more enjoyable. In the middle of the room was an ovular table stacked with empty plates. It should have been stacked with food, but Goku had changed that from the moment he had come. Ch-Chi was so used to this behaviour from her husband that she wasn't embarrassed by it. Then the happy couple Gohan and Videl flew down to the outside of Capsule Corp and walked in, slightly out of breath, with Gohan looking guilty over something.

'Did you guys take a detour or something?' Krillin sniggered.

He wouldn't leave the couple alone. They deserved some friendly teasing. Gohan, who had looked like a guilty schoolboy blushed bright red, igniting raucous laughter from Krillin and 18.

'Sorry we're late' Videl glared at Krillin. 'I couldn't find suitable clothes.'

'Sure you couldn't' Trunks sniggered, setting off Goku to nudge Gohan in the Ribs. Well, he thought it was a nudge but Gohan didn't feel it that way. He bent over, winded by one elbow from his dad.

'Oops, sorry about that Gohan' Goku laughed and absentmindedly slapped Gohan's back, careful to restrict his power.

'That's ... alright...Dad'. Gohan whispered.

Then in an instant, the light hearted mood evaporated replaced by confusion.

'No way' Piccolo muttered

'What is it that I'm sensing?' Vegeta said.

It's a Ki signature, but very faint' Goku exclaimed. He looked at Chi-chi. 'We need to go'. Piccolo glanced at the rest of the Z- fighters, looking grim. They could not sense what he could. It must've been because his fusion contained a being who had been guardian of the Earth for some time. It was an unusual signature, a Saiyan's but with a tinge of a human. What could this mean? He wondered. He needed to see this.

'I'm coming' He growled.

'As am I, Namekian' they turned to stare at Vegeta. He faced them and said 'This damn party is doing my head in'. Goku shrugged his shoulders at Piccolo giving his approval.

'You guys wait here for us. I'm, sure it's nothing serious. Save some food for me, ok Goten?' He said to Goten whilst rubbing his hair. Goten adored his dad, not least because of all stories that his big brother Gohan had told him about their dad.

'Sure Dad, but I want to come with you'. Goten pouted. It took only one glare from his mother before he changed his mind. Goku laughed at this exchange between his wife and youngest son and flew out, the other two warriors following. It didn't take long before they came across him.

Smoke billowed out from the crater. A teenager was lying face down in the middle, his tail hanging limp.

Hang on. A tail. Vegeta couldn't stop staring at it.

'A Saiyan?' He cried, disbelief colouring Vegeta's voice.

'Where did he come from?' Piccolo questioned, to no one in particular.

'That doesn't matter right now' Goku said firmly. 'He needs help. I'll take him back to the lookout and ask Dende of he can help'. Piccolo nodded. Goku grabbed the unconscious boy and faded out of sight using the Instant Transmission technique.

Goku reappeared, several hundred thousand miles away, at the lookout. Dende was waiting outside with Mr Popo accompanying him.

'I know what's happened' Dende said and put his hands over the unconscious boy and muttered, to help focus his power. Pulses of healing energy appeared from his green fingertips, healing the teenager and bringing him back from the brink of death. He spasmed once and blinked suddenly, opening his eyes to a familiar face.


	2. Chapter 2: Revelation

'Goku?' He cried, shocked and jumped out of his hands. He stared at his reflection and stared at his tail as if he had never seen it before.

Dende frowned and stared at Goku. 'you know him?' he questioned.

'Never seen him in my life' Goku replied, confused that this person knew his name.

'What's your name?' Goku questioned the teenager.

He was a light brown Asian. He was 5"10 and slightly shorter than Goku with an under average build. All in all, Goku thought, he looked a bit weedy but he didn't think it in an unkind manner.

'My name's Mu' he whispered, not looking away from either of their faces. 'And you... you must be Dende'. He exclaimed loudly. He sat down and covered his face with his hands. 'Am I dreaming?' he wondered aloud and pinched himself which was very painful. 'Nope'.

'Hmm, well you're probably wondering how I know you guys'. He ascertained, starting his story from a nod from Goku. 'Well, this might sound crazy, but I lived in a sort of parallel world to this one, mostly the same but without the Z fighters or lookout. I used to live an ordinary life and I also used to be human. But all that changed, when Gotenks appeared'. He said in one breath.

The Namek and Saiyan looked, uncomprehending by what Mu had said in that last sentence.

'Are you sure it was Gotenks' Goku questioned.

'Sure I am! 'Mu said a bit offended. 'I'm a passionate fan of yours you see in my world, you're fictional characters and I used to fantasise over being part of this great world. Gotenks was the first. Gogeta, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Cell and even Frieza appeared next'. Dende gasped. He knew this boy was telling the truth.

'What happened next?' Dende urged Mu.

'Well the dragon balls appeared as well. They called upon the dragon and it was Porunga. He allowed the wisher to have three wishes. I jumped from my hiding space and used up all three of the wishes before they could stop me'.

'What did you wish for?' Goku enquired.

'My first wish was to freeze time in that world; everything and everyone except for me. The second was to turn me into a Saiyan with a tail with some conditions that I put in places to stop involuntary transformations at the full moon. The third was to send me into the DBZ world with the instant transmission technique taught to me so I could travel between the two worlds. The dragon told me one thing though. He said that because I was originally from that world, I could travel between both of them but you guys couldn't and you would meet a barrier if you tried'. Mu concluded.

Dende swore once Mu had finished his story. 'How could this have happened?'

Mu shrugged. 'I have no idea mate'.

'Goku'. Goku looked at Mu. 'I need your help please. I need to become strong enough to defeat these clones. You are the greatest martial artist that the world has ever known and Earth needs your help once again to survive'. Mu bowed his head.

'Sure thing Mu'

Mu stared back, 'just like that?'

'Yup. I can feel that you have pure intentions and I can't refuse you when you put it like that'.

Mu smiled. It had been the first time in a long time. 'I don't know how long Porunga will keep that world frozen so I need to start training as soon as possible Can I sleep somewhere please, its quite late and I have a splitting headache where I face planted the ground?'.

'I'm sure Bulma won't mind putting you up for a while. Goku mused.

'Ok let's go to Capsule Corps'. Goku still couldn't get used to how this stranger knew a lot about them.

'So you say we're fictional'

'Yeah you're a TV show and you're in some video games and I absolutely love u guys', Mu claimed passionately.

'Oh and let me get us to Bulma. I want to practise my new skills'. He put two fingers to his head and concentrated. 'What am I looking for?'

'Vegeta should be near Bulma. Try to sense a Saiyan's power level, it differs from an human. Look for the highest and go there'.

'Right' mu said.

He scrunched his face in concentration and disappeared and reappeared at Capsule Corp, Goku closely following behind. They appear behind Vegeta who jumps when the two Saiyans appear out of the darkness

'Damn it Kakarot, do you have to do that? There's a door for a reason you clown'. Vegeta shouts defensively as he quickly changers channel from strictly come dancing. Goku stops a smile and tries to apologise without cracking up.

'Sorry about that, veg. I'm looking for Bulma'.

Vegeta sniffs indifferently and says he couldn't care less. Mu and Goku laugh at Vegeta's awkwardness, bringing Mu to Vegeta's attention.

'You look like that boy, a pathetic saiyan that we found outside'. He sneers.

'Vegeta!' Goku cries.

'Yeah I am. Problem?'

'What are you doing here?'

'He's come from a parallel world and there are evil clones of us who have invaded their world. He wants to become stronger so we're all going to teach him, you included.'

'What!' Mu and Vegeta both exclaim.

'Vegeta is a battle hardened warrior. He'll be able to teach you lots of stuff as well. Oh and Vegeta, if you don't, I'll tell everyone what I saw you doing last months.

'Oh bloody hell Kakarot. Fine' Vegeta grumbled. 'You better not mention anything or I swear I'll beat your head into the ground.'

Goku bent down in a secretive manner and whispered to Mu ' I saw him dancing to Saturday night Fever,' He giggled.

'AHAHAAHAHAAHAHA!' Mu slapped his sides and collapsed on the floor with Vegeta looking at Goku with contempt.

'KAKAROOOOT!' Vegeta shouted.

'Oops! My mouth slipped' laughed Goku. Goku and Mu ran out the room before Vegeta could blast them and bumped into Bulma.

'Oops, sorry guys. Who's this?' Bulma asked softly.

'This is Mu, Bulma'. He relayed what Mu had told him to Bulma and she gasped and looked at him sympathetically. 'Sure you can stay at mine', giving him a smile. He smiled uneasily back.

'Where's everyone else?' Goku asked.

'They're all sleeping in the guest wing because we were all waiting for you to come back and it got late.'

'I'm going to find chi-chi. Goodnight Bulma. I'll see you in the morning Mu. Goodnight Mu.

'Goodnight Goku' Bulma and Mu chorused.

'Follow me Mu, I'll find you a bed to sleep in'. She said. Mu heard a double meaning in there that didn't exist and blushed at the thought. Luckily Bulma didn't notice.

'Now let me see... Room 690 is free'. They stopped in front of a room and Bulma knocked and opened the door, just in case she was wrong. The room was empty and was equipped with basic furniture and a bed. 'Feel free to call us or anyone from that phone on the corner, if you need anything'. Mu nodded and smiled.

'Thanks'.

'No problem Mu. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye.' With that she left the room and closed the door. Mu followed to the door and locked it. He was feeling slightly insecure and who could blame him? He took off his shoes and was too tired to do anything else so he laid in his bed and let the abyss of sleep claim him.


End file.
